


A Night's Worth of Work [Horror | SMOSH]

by Kuro_iplrrr



Category: Smosh, Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: Horror, Paranormal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 21:38:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1098868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuro_iplrrr/pseuds/Kuro_iplrrr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian and Anthony have moved into a new house in Los Angeles, along with their new cat, Sam. They just don't know that they're in for a real horror show. (There's Ianthony if you squint)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night's Worth of Work [Horror | SMOSH]

.:-^^-:. _A Night’s Worth of Work [Horror/Paranormal | SMOSH]_

Ian Hecox wiped the sweat off his forehead. Moving boxes around was supposed to be an easy job, right? Oh well, work was done, and Ian was obviously tired. He dropped himself on the couch and let out a loud sigh.

A large brown-black cat appeared before him, meowing in earnest. 'Oh hello there, Ian. You doing okay?' The cat was saying.

"Work can't be avoided, can it, Sam?" Ian asked the cat, rubbing a hand under the animal's neck.

Sam jogged her way to the kitchen. Ian grinned at the sight. "Cats these days,"

He followed the cat into the kitchen and pulled out a cat bowl from one of the lower cupboards. Ian pulled out a can from one of the upper cabinets. He called down Sam and made her wait patiently for Ian to pour out the can of cat food.

Once he was done, Ian, once again, passed out at the couch. He couldn't wait for Anthony to get home; he was the one bringing dinner anyway. He closed his eyes and listened to the distant sounds of the TV in the other room, blasting out music.

He had drifted off into another world when he heard knocks and the sound of Anthony's hellos at the door. He got up to answer it, smiling at Anthony.

"Hey man, I'm so glad you're back, Douche Nugget, I thought that I'd die of starvation!" Ian got hold of the plastic bag Anthony was holding.

"Calm down, dude," Anthony walked his way down towards the table. "You've got enough to turn yourself into Snorlax."

Ian scoffed and sat down on the table. "Man, I think that's a lie."

"Nope, I'm not lying this time." Anthony sat down opposite to him.

Ian opened up his Styrofoam container and saw the massive amount of Thai food in front of him.

"That is probably enough."

"Told you so," Anthony replied.

They both continued to eat in silence, both of them too engrossed in eating to notice that Sam had been mewling for some time. Anthony seemed to finally hear the cat.

"Sam, what's happening over there?" Anthony asked the cat.

Sam mewled loudly and nodded its head towards the hallway.

"What?" Ian peered around the corridor to the hallway. He didn't see anything. Ian looked to Anthony, his eyes showing confusion.

Anthony shook his head. "Man just forget about it. Sam's probably high or something."

"Dude, what did you feed the cat?"

"I don't know." Anthony shrugged.

They went back to eating. Both of them slowly forgetting about their cat.

But when Sam pounced on the table, meows sounding almost like distress calls, Anthony finally changed his mind about ignoring the cat.

"Ok Sam, what the hell are you trying to tell us?" Anthony placed a hand in front of the cat.

Sam nuzzled its head onto Anthony's hand, then used its nose to point toward the hallway.

Ian and Anthony looked at each other, silently saying, 'what the everloving fuck is going on?'.

Ian stood up.

Anthony's mouth dropped open. "Dude, are you seriously thinking of going down there?"

Ian started to walk down into the hallway. "If we want to get the cat to shut up, I guess it's good enough, right?"

'Small steps,' Anthony pondered, counting the number of thuds he could hear on the floor. He closed his eyes, closely listening to anything that may have happened.

One.

Two.

Three.

Four.

Five.

Six.

Se-

An ear-pounding scream stopped Anthony's thoughts.

He couldn't dare himself to open his eyes, even though it was tempting enough. 'Oh my god, what about Ian?!'

The thought was able to force Anthony to open his eyes.

He regretted it.

It was pure darkness. He couldn't see anything, not even his own hand stretched before himself. He stood up to stand beside the table. He struggled to adjust to the light, to see what was before him. Anthony blinked, once, twice, maybe thrice.

He didn't need to be in darkness for long, though, as the main room light flickered on.

This was when his heart stopped.

Before him, right at the edge of his nose, was Ian.

Maimed Ian. Wounded, scarred Ian.

Anthony brought a hand to his mouth to cover his yell. He couldn't make out his own emotions, everything was flooding his brain in rapid fire.

Ian's voice chuckled from in front of him, "Look at me, Anthony. Aren't I perfect?"

Anthony brought himself to look.

Ian had a long cut right through his face. One of his eyes were gone, only the black shadow of the socket left in its place. His mouth had blood dripping down the corners. His left ear was gone, blood seeping right through the hole bearing its gap through Anthony.

All the colour in Anthony's face drained out and went to the deep pits of hell.

Ian grinned at him, blood splashing with every single syllable he used. "Anthony..."

Anthony took a step back and clamped his hands over his ears, eyes closing shut. "STOP, YOU'RE NOT IAN!"

As Ian stepped forward, he opened his mouth, and a cut stretched right down the edge, blood dripping from where there was ripped tissue. "Am I?"

"STOP,"

Anthony shook his head, a mantra going on inside his brain. 'Make it stop, please. Make it stop, I can't take it, make it stop."

Everything seemed to calm down after a few seconds of praying and hoping. Anthony dared to open his eyes.

Maimed Ian came straight at him, in speeds higher than Anthony could ever imagine. His mouth opened wide and devoured Anthony whole.

The darkness swallowed him. His heart left his chest, and his soul felt like it was being ripped right from his mouth. He felt the pain- the physical and mental pain- tugging at his skin. It was screaming at him, 'LET IT GO. FEEL IT.'

Anthony couldn't take it anymore. He submitted to the pain. 'THAT'S IT. MAKE YOURSELF FEEL.'

Just when he was sure that he was dead, a voice echoed through his ears.

"-hony! Anthony! Wake up man!"

Anthony jolted in his place, panting miserably. He looked around, taking in his surroundings. He was laying in a totally uncomfortable position on their sofa. Anthony shook his head, then Ian came into his view.

"What the fuck happened?" Anthony asked Ian, rubbing his sore head. He started to realize that his arm were sore, too.

Ian sighed. "I was going to check out what little Sammy here was meowing about," he pointed accusingly at the cat. "But when I got to the hallway, I heard this 'thud' so I rushed back to the living room. I saw you on the floor, eyes closed. I really didn't know what to do, so I just pulled you up to the couch."

"So that's why my arms hurt," the realization hit Anthony.

"What really happened there?" Ian asked. "I think you had a seizure or something."

"I don't even know, man." Anthony replied, head dropping down back to the couch.

Luckily, Ian let it slide. He walked up and gave Anthony a glass of water from the kitchen counter.

"Let's just hope that those things never happen again." Ian muttered.

Anthony accepted the glass and downed it in one gulp. He nodded in response.

"A night's worth of work," groaned Anthony. 

\---

(Small Epilogue) 

10 Days Later

Ian was lying on his bed.

He shivered as he felt a chill run down his spine. He pulled his blanket closer around his bare chest, exhaling a puff of chilly breath. He closed his eyes, trying to pull himself to sleep. Once he felt the urge to stand up, he groaned.

He opened his eyes in an attempt to look at the ceiling, but then was only able to see the moonlight shining through his window.

He blinked.

All the light seemed to vanish, it was all darkness;

But that was until he heard the dark scream of his best friend coming from the other room.

He closed his eyes, thinking that what happened could have just been an illusion and an effect of his long-lasting insomnia. He counted down.

One.

Two.

Three.

Fou-

Another scream echoed through his ears. He couldn’t will himself to keep his eyes shut. He opened them in the knowledge that it may just be Anthony who had been screaming in the other room.

It was still dark, but Ian felt that there was something else in the room with him. Ready to open his friend in open arms, he pushed himself up with his elbows.

The sight he was greeted with was not what he was expecting, not at all.

It _was_ Anthony.

But this wasn’t _his_ Anthony. This Anthony had his neck cut up, showing horrifying amounts of blood and bone and tissue underneath its surface; he had a cat’s three-line scratch marks, running from his hairline down the right side of his face, and to his chin; he also had blood dripping down from his ear.

“A night this will be, Ian.” Anthony chuckled darkly infront of him before lunging right at him.

_{END of A Night’s Worth of Work}_

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So I’ve been working on this thing for like three days, and I have to say that I’m honestly happy of what this came to be.  
> Please comment down below if you liked it, leave me a vote while you’re at it, perhaps? C:  
> I don’t have friends, I’m sorry. :c


End file.
